1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a pixel circuit, a method of driving the pixel circuit, and an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a stereoscopic (3D) image display technique, a stereoscopic image may be implemented using binocular parallax that provides a three-dimensional effect. Generally, a stereoscopic image may be implemented by alternately providing a left image and a right image to a left eye and a right eye, respectively. It may be desirable to use an organic light emitting display device, which may provide fast response speed and low power consumption, as a flat panel display device for displaying a stereoscopic image.